


What have you done to my bloody floor?!

by MoriartyHellevangLarsen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyHellevangLarsen/pseuds/MoriartyHellevangLarsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves experimenting, on the floor.John's anger gets the better of him until Sherlock finds a new way to calm him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have you done to my bloody floor?!

John I need your help. -SH

What is it? -JW

Problem. Are you home? -SH

Yes I am, what's the problem? -JW

The bedroom floor is melting. -SH

What?! -JW 

John stormed out of the kitchen into the bedroom, gasping at the sight before him. "What the hell did you do Sherlock?!” Sherlock sat perched on the bed, leaning over the edge to stare at the huge melting wooden floor with interest and perhaps regret. "Experiment! " He called back. "Get the bleach, John! " John ran back to the kitchen to get the bleach and tossed it over to Sherlock. "I guessed that it was an experiment, but what sort of experiment!” he asked Sherlock angrily, he’d ruined the floor! "Just wanted to see how it reacted with wooden flooring." He said and tipped the bleach across the floor. There was a low fizzing and both stared intently at the mutilated floor. "That should stop it… „Sherlock said after a while. "You could have tried it on a loose piece of wood, not on the bloody floor! "John yelled angrily, how could Sherlock be so careless? " There wasn't one at hand. " Sherlock replied with a quirk of his eyebrow. " It's not the end of the world John. " he added unsure.

John stared angry at the ruined floor, hands on his sides. " No, but you just ruined Mrs Hudson's antique floor. She's going to murder you Sherlock, and so am I!" Sherlock frowned and got up from the bed, towering over John. " You're being awfully dramatic. It's early 70's, hardly antique. Why are you angry, most of all?" he asked John confused, it was just a floor wasn’t it? "Because you ruined a floor with a bloody experiment, and that happens ALL THE TIME! The table is ruined, my teacups have mysteriously disappeared, and not to mention my jam! " John stood closer to Sherlock and looked up to him, very angry. Sherlock looked down at John, one eyebrow raised. " You're awfully upset John. " He said dryly. " YES, well… " John searched for words but couldn't find the right words. " I, I have the right to be angry!" he added awkwardly, getting awfully nervous with Sherlock so close to him. "Perhaps, you should calm down. " Sherlock murmured, overly aware of John's proximity to him. " No! I'm not going to calm down! You calm down, with your experiments! "  
John was now pointing his finger at him and was dangerously close to Sherlock's eyes. He wasn’t sure why he was so worked up, perhaps because he had a truth hiding that he found more and more difficult to hide. 

"You're being ridiculous. " Sherlock said in a low voice, breath hot on the other man's face. "No, I'm not! Or maybe I am but I have anger problems and I can't really stop it now! " He yelled out of breath, now standing on his toes to try and reach the same eye level as Sherlock but failing. It was like an impulse. Sherlock couldn't stop himself, he was so close and so cute when he was angry. He seized hold of John by his shoulders, and kissed him, not letting him go. " Oh… " John said startled after pulling away. He lowered himself on his feet and looked up surprised. " That does the trick then- " Sherlock smothered John's mouth with his lips, stifling his words, and kissed him harder, unable to stop, now. The argument had fueled him unbelievably. John kissed him back like he had never kissed anyone before.

Suddenly he pushed Sherlock away, aware of what he was doing. " I, er.. sorry.” He said shocked. Sherlock pulled back, breathless, suddenly realizing where he was and what he was doing. "Sorry. Not good? „ he asked shyly. " No, very good but, unexpected.” John said and looked around as if he thought the whole world could see. When he had confirmed there was no one else he looked up to Sherlock and smiled. " You just kissed me … „he grinned. " I know. " Sherlock replied distractedly, looking sideways, did John hate him now? " I don't know why, I couldn't help myself. " John laid his and on Sherlock's cheek so he faced him again. "It's fine Sherlock .” he chuckled softly. "Right. Then you understand how I feel … about you. " John nodded and smiled widely. "I feel the same " Sherlock nodded slowly. "I didn't anticipate this… " he muttered. "Neither did I.” John looked at the floor and sighed. " You made quite a mess, Sherlock.” he told him. "I know. Please get angry again?" John smiled and stood on his toes again, he kissing Sherlock passionately until they heard footsteps and the door opened. Mrs Hudson entered and gasped as she saw the state of her floor." Ey! What have you done to my bloody floor?!”.


End file.
